


The dragon and the unicorn

by MeridaB



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridaB/pseuds/MeridaB
Summary: In post-Brexit Britain, Leanne Wood is harbouring libidinal feelings for Nicola Sturgeon. Smut. Impending sixsome - is there even a word for that?Sorry, there might be a few English mistakes... English is not my mother tongue!





	1. A woman in crimson suit

Leanne Wood was lying on her couch pensively, rubbing her left foot on the softness of her freshly shaved leg. The curtains were drawn and the TV was projecting dancing blue spectres on her intent face. The clock read 9 O'Clock in the morning; it had been a very long day. One of those 48 hour days. 48 hours with no sleep, that went without saying. She sighed. Bloody referendums; she had genuinely thought Brexit would not happen, and when it had happened she had thought – and hoped it was nothing but a dreadful nightmare.

"Now let's hear what Scotland's first minister has to say about Brexit"

Leanne sat up in a start to catch Nicola Sturgeon's face appearing on the screen. She felt that it was it; it - what she had been waiting for the whole night.

She should have been jealous of Nic... Her party was so successful and she was so popular whereas the remain campaign in Wales had been but a complete disaster and no one had taken her seriously.

Yet she adored Nicola. Of course she admired the political figure, her presence and her conviction skills, but she also loved the woman, her genuine gentleness, her bonhomie and playful crinkles... Nic was simply a ravishing being. Leanne caught herself looking a little too intently at the curves of the first minister's hips and at her slender waist wrapped in an expensive crimson fabric; her cheeks blushed to match the colour of the dress of the blond woman. She looked up and tried to focus on her discourse. The petite woman's fine lips were moving very fast but Leanne could still appreciate their mischievous curve enhanced by the warmth of her brown eyes. The suit fitted her shoulders perfectly, and it was embracing the full roundness of her breasts, making her look feminine, sensual and powerful at the same time.

Leanne felt a wetness pooling between her legs and it is not without shame that she realised that she had started stroking her folds while watching the Scottish first minister.

The door squeaked as it opened on her husband.

"Morning hun" he said.

"What?" she answered, taken aback.

Staring at her with the utmost surprise, he added:

"I haven't seen you that turned on in years!"

He approached her and started kissing her and making love to her body, but all she could think about was a woman in crimson suit.


	2. Up your fucking nationalist arses

Nicola Sturgeon was royally seated in her 1st minister's office when she heard a knock on the door.

"First minister?"

The first minister had been finishing to type an email to Teresa May. She looked up to see who her visitor was. People had been parading in her office for the whole day and she was weary. Her life had become hectic ever since the remain campaign had kicked off, but the post Brexit days had been inhumanly busy. Hardly had she managed to get any sleep.

However, that one visitor revealed to be a good surprise and she sure was going to enjoy herself.

'Leanne!'

She stood up, made her way around the desk to hug a bewildered Leanne and sat on the glass table, right next to a colossal pile of unread mail.

Leanne gulped. The first minister had crossed her toned legs, showing an indecent amount of flesh in the process. Her calves were smooth, shiny and freshly shaved, and she smelled heavenly. Ripe fruit and sweet musk fragrances were mingling, bold and intoxicating in her impassioned nostrils. They wanted more of the delicate perfume. She wanted more. All she could think of was ripping off Nicola's white shirt to unveil the flesh and curves.

She felt a tingle between her legs and her cheeks reddened at the thought of the innumerable orgasms she'd been giving herself recently as she was imagining herself fucking the woman in front of her. On that very desk - among other locations.

'What brings you here my pretty?'

Nicola reached for Leanne's cheek and she rubbed the flushed skin with her thumb.

'STOP IT NICOLA!'

Leanne stood up in a start, flinging her chair on the floor. She was panting heavily and her heart was pounding against her chest as if to break it.

Nicola hopped off the desk and took a step in the direction of the other woman. They stood close; dangerously close. Nicola's Hazel eyes were on fire, ready to meet the icy blue of Leanne's. Putting a hand on Leanne's shoulder, she crept her way behind her, catlike.

The hand that had been resting on her shoulder was now pushed against her mouth to keep her silent while the other was cupping her ass in a lascivious – almost brutal grasp.

She felt the breath of the other woman on her ear which had no effect but to trigger the wetness between her legs.

'Stop what, Leanne?'

She licked the sweat off Leanne's neck and felt the woman shiver under her touch.

'You're the one who's been ogling me since the very second you came in; and the devil knows what the hell has been going on in that dirty, dirty mind of yours. But I'm the one who needs to stop? Think hard Leanne. Do you really want me to stop? Or do you want me to fuck the nationalism out of your wee Welsh cunt?'

The soft hand of the minister had released her mouth to tease her nipple through the silk of her dress, and the hand that had been on her butt was making its way under her skirt while she was nibbling at her neck.

'Say it Leanne' Her breath was hot and teasing, and 'Fuck me' was the only answer that came to Leanne's mind as the other woman was pleasuring her body in a way no fantasy could ever imitate.

'I didn't hear you proper you wee whore. What do you want me to do to you? And I want you to call me First minister.'

The dirty talking, the hot breath caressing her neck and the hand that was thoroughly teasing her clit sent a jolt of pleasure through Leanne's core. A loud, coarse and sexual moan escaped her lips.

"Fuck me first minister. In the name of all the MSPs and the Holyrood parliament, fuck me" Leanne implored.

"Good girl!" was Nicola's answer.

Quite brutally, Leanne felt her burgundy silk dress unzip, her bra unclasp, and her knickers slid off, and in less time than it takes to say SNP, she was wearing nothing but her heels. Next thing she knew, Nicola had flipped her around and had her sat on the glass desk. Her mouth was now full of the Scottish woman's tongue and flavour. The blond lassie was not going to be gentle, and Leanne loved it.

The Welsh woman would have sworn Nicola tasted of referendums and Scottish independence, and it was an intoxicating flavour.

"Good, good girl" Nicola whispered, carnivorous. Her breath was now teasing Leanne's already erected nipples as she was admiring the luscious mounds of flesh. She started nibbling at the pink buds while getting rid of her own knickers.

"Moan harder you Welsh cunt!"

"I'm moaning first minister. I'm moaning... Oh fuck!" cried Leanne between two moans. She felt the hands of Nicola spreading her legs open, and her welsh juices started pooling on the Scottish desk, diffusing an overwhelming smell of sex in the whole office. One leg on the floor and the other overlapping Leanne's thigh, Nicola started rubbing her wet pussy against hers in a noise of colliding juices.

"Come on Welshie! Come for me!"

The air was filthy with the sweat of the two ladies, and Leanne was so aroused that Nicola's words made her start shaking frantically. A minute later, she came in a concert of moans, shortly echoed by Nicola.

"Bloody hell!" said a voice that was neither Leanne's nor Nicola's.

"I am absolutely outraged!" A pile of folders in her arms, an infuriated Ruth Davidson had strutted in the first minister's office without knocking. She walked decidedly towards her first minister, pointing an accusatory index finger at her.  
"You bloody SNPussy! When I started hitting on you a year ago, YOU said that you didn't do women. You could have been honest with me and told me that what you don't do is tory women you bitch."

Before exiting the room, the Scottish tory leader waved her tight-clenched fist at them.

'See this ladies? Up your fucking nationalist arses!'


	3. Yes to indyref2

Seemingly unbothered by the tory menace, Nicola sighed, released Leanne’s body, arranged her skirt, and walked across the room to sit down in the cosy armchair that she had put there.

‘Come here my pretty” she bade Leanne, patting her inviting thighs. Leanne couldn’t resist the wheedling tone of the first minister – not that she was in any position to negotiate. Naked, sweaty and dizzy with sex, she followed the steps of the other woman. Nicola took her hand firmly, and stroking the small of her back, she made her sit on her lap. Leanne’s swollen pussy throbbed once again at the feel of Nicola’s hands on her. She snuggled against her body – Nic’s breasts were the softest pillow she had ever rested her head upon. She inhaled deeply, impregnating herself with the ethereal smell that was a mix of the lily lye she was washing her clothes with, and a scent that was only Nicola’s. The fabric of the minister’s white suit was smooth under her naked body, and she could have stayed there forever. One of Nicola’s arm was spooning her back, her hand resting on her milky stomach while the other was stroking her knee. She could feel the soft brush of her breath in the nape of her neck. Heaven. She almost expected herself to start purring.

After a few minutes – or maybe longer, for Leanne was so relaxed she had completely lost track of time – Nicola muttered:

‘This can’t happen again, my wee precious…’

‘WHY?’ Leanne had been very quiet, but so abruptly woken up from her reverie, she almost yelled at Nicola’s face.

‘Shttt shttt baby girl’ She hold Leanne’s head firmly back against her chest, combing her dark chocolate curls with her fingers.

‘The point is... You’ve heard Ruth. There’s no way she’s going to keep this for herself and we can’t allow the rumours to spread… We’re both married.’

‘Unless…’ Leanne began hesitantly.

‘Unless?’

Leanne had positioned her body in such a way that she was sitting face to face with the blond woman, her legs straddling her lap and binding her to the armchair. She felt that power had shifted, so she bent forward and muttered in Nicola’s ear:

‘Unless we make her participate… Sure she’s dying to know what female nationalist politicians taste like. She sounded almost as excited as me about your wee "SNPussy" '

Leanne felt Nicola shudder under her, and it was empowering.

‘Grrr mind your tongue Leanne… You are even naughtier than I thought…’

‘Oh dear Nic… you have absolutely no idea of what my tongue is capable of!’

She thereupon started to suck at Nicola’s pulse point while getting her rid of her jacket and unbuttoning her shirt…

‘Oh. My. God. Nicola! You’re incredible! I can’t believe it…’

Leanne was now laughing uncontrollably, for the Scottish first minister was wearing a ‘Yes’ printed blue bra.

Nicola blushed and mumbled something that sounded like youwerentsupposedtaeseetha’.

Grumpy Nic was the absolute cutest, thought Leanne to herself. She was amazed and quite delighted to see with how much compliance the Scottish lass was letting her take the lead. She stood up, slid Nicola’s skirt up her hips and saw the woman’s fine legs instinctively spread open for her.

‘Holyrood… this is some wet cunt Mrs first minister’

Leanne contemplated voraciously the glossy pink flesh for a minute before starting to kiss her inner thighs. Nicola was becoming amazingly wetter by the second and Leanne knew she wouldn’t be able to resist sticking her tongue in her much longer.

‘You’re so beautiful down there Nicola’ she said in awe.

Before the blonde even had the chance to answer, the brunette had started licking the wet folds greedily, taking the woman's breath – and her ability to speak- away.

Nicola tasted like lemon pie; her juices were sharp and intoxicatingly sweet at the same time; it was Leanne’s favourite desert. The Scottish woman was writhing and moaning even harder than in her fantasies. Leanne was delighted, although not willing to let Nic have her way so easily, and when she felt that the blonde was on the brink of orgasming she stopped.

‘So wee lass, tell me who’s your queen now?’

‘YOU LEANNE. PLEASE DON’T STOP. PLAID CYMRU CAN TAKE OVER SCOTLAND ANY TIME BUT DON’T. FUCKING. STOP.’

Quite pleased, Leanne obeyed, sending Nicola on a high that made her office echo with sounds that she thought would without a doubt make Ruth Davidson say yes to indyref2.


	4. Frustrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... that's a very short chapter... very short and it's more of a transition than anything else... Will try to post the next one asap! Cheers

Ruth Davidson was surrounded with all the newspapers she had managed to get her fingers on, a sticky donut in one hand and a take-away latte in the other. That’s what she did when she was frustrated, and it usually worked…

But not this time. Her eyes were still imprinted with the sight of Nicola fucking the Welshie on the glass desk, and hell’z yeah, you can bet she was frustrated. She had tried really hard, but she couldn’t help it. She had been fancying Nicola for years… Actually, ever since she’d started following her career on the telly. She had always been impressed with her panache, and even though she was in a long term relationship with Jen, she knew deep inside that she would never stop thinking about her first political crush - no matter how different their views on politics were. Seeing Nicola like that, all hot and sexual was much more than she could take.

Nicola had such a flirty nature that Ruth had yielded in a year ago - and tried to take it to another level with her, but she had been faced with nothing but rejection. Ruth was a proud woman, and she hadn’t handled it well at the time. She remembered being completely wrecked and coming home to a clueless and supportive girlfriend… whom she’d loathed for being so nice.

Her only comfort was the idea that no other woman was shagging the sturgeon in the meantime… Or so she had thought until today. She would have never admitted it to anyone but seeing her and Welshie writhing and panting whilst rubbing their pussies together was the hottest thing she had ever seen. She had noticed it before, and so had Nicola obviously; the Welshie was a stunner. And _Nicola_... She was just something else. 

 ‘Goddamit’

Abruptly, she took a handful of newspapers only to cast them ragingly on the floor of her office.

Breathing heavily, she cupped her forehead within her hands, delving her fingers into her short brown hair.

Her phone vibrated, catching her off guard as she had made sure it buzzed only when a handful of people were trying to get in touch with her.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realised the message was from none other than Nicola. 

_Hi Ruth. Sry about earlier. How about having dinner all together tomorrow night – You, me, Leanne and Jen. 8 PM my place? Nic._

* * *

 

 ‘Oh my God Leanne! Why on Scotland would you ask her to bring Jen? Why?’

‘I don’t know… Jen’s pretty hot, judging from the pictures I’ve seen. And mind you, you’re always the one who’s advocating inclusive policies! I thought it would have been unfair to exclude her’

‘For fuck’s sake! Why not include our husbands then?’

‘What a ludicrous idea! It’s an only-girls night! You’ll see it will be fun!’

‘I can’t believe I trusted you with my phone’

‘Wait, she answered!!!’

_That’s a date. Ruth D._

 

 

 

 


	5. Lesbialand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic keeps getting longer and longer for some reason... Just felt like a cheesy Nic/Leanne scene was needed as this fic is supposedly about them. A special shout out to xcharmcandyx and misleadgodess who are amazin writers! thanks for your reviews x

Leanne Wood knocked at the door of Nicola Sturgeon at 7PM on the dot.

She was happy. Nicola made her happy. Their relationship had escalated extremely quickly and it was beyond her understanding. She was not entirely sure she was ready to share her lover at all, but what she knew was that sharing Nicola was always better than no Nicola at all. The thing was, she hadn’t had sex with more than one partner since university, and she had obviously changed a lot since then. She was older, much older, and so much more insecure. Nicola made her feel alive and beautiful; she’d noticed the lust in her eyes when she was looking at her naked body, and she wanted to feel that burning look on her skin forever. Yet she was afraid Nic would get tired of her and find herself a younger lover.

She didn’t even know why she’d thought inviting Jen was a good idea in the first place. Although if she had to be honest with herself, the idea of the foursome was quite thrilling. Jen was hot… and there was definitely something about Ruth. Nonetheless, she had made sure Nicola would have eyes only for her that night; the lacy dress she’d picked was showing a great deal of cleavage and made her booty look fantastic – or whatever her modesty allowed her to think. The white fabric offered a rich contrast with the remnants of her summer tan and she had braided her hair into an effortless bun that complimented her graceful features.

Judging by the flabbergasted look on Nicola’s face as she opened the door, she had most certainly managed to make an impression.

‘I… I didn’t expect you so early’ Nicola said, inviting Leanne to follow her in.

‘I couldn’t wait to see you’

‘I just came back from the office. Only had the time to shower. Would you mind helping me to put some clothes on?’

‘Of… of course’

Nicola had let her satin robes slid off, revealing her fully naked body. The air left Leanne’s lungs instantly and her tongue became as dry as parchment, for Nicola was a goddess. Her skin was unflawed -maybe not as firm as it might have been in the past, but all the more soft. Leanne couldn’t refrain herself from giving a little tap on the wee Scottish butt that was swaying its way through the living room in front of her.

Nicola glanced at her mischievously above her shoulder.

‘Naughty aren’t we? Under other circumstances, I would sit on your face to punish you, but you’re much too pretty tonight. And we’ve got guests.’

‘Oh I’m so tense baby.’ She added after a while, stretching her back. A moan escaped her mouth, and Leanne felt her cheeks heat up and her core shudder.

‘Know any way you could help me relax?’

Leanne swallowed her imaginary saliva. Actually, she knew many a way she could help Nicola ‘relax’.

‘I thought you might want to use a toy of mine tonight’

Leanne followed Nicola into her bedroom. The first minister sat on her bed and drew a vibrator from under the silk sheets. She spread her legs open, showing her wet folds to an aw-struck Leanne, and the Welsh woman felt her heart stop as she watched the woman of her fantasies insert the dildo into her.

Leanne joined her lover on the bed and gently took hold of the vibrator.

‘Hmmmm yes Leanne… Oh yes fuck fuck fuck fuck! Hmmmm’

Leanne, felt powerful. Nicola was yet again at her mercy. Her fists were holding tight on the silk sheets and her body was shaking uncontrollably as she was penetrating her deeper with every stroke. Nicola closed her eyes moaning her bliss as her core started clenching and unclenching frantically on the dildo. The orgasm lasted for several minutes which Leanne spent observing her at leisure. She was glorious and beautiful, and she was hers. Her sexual territory, which she would claim if needed, just like Plaid Cymru claimed Wales. She kissed Nicola’s lips gently and whispered:

‘I love you’

The Scottish lass opened her brown eyes and looked intently into Leanne’s cerulean orbs.

‘I love you too.’

‘You should get dressed baby girl.’

Nicola put on a red satin dress and Leanne zipped it up, kissing the line of her back as she was doing so.

‘By the way Leanne darling, I forgot to inform you of a wee technicality.’ Nicola said, turning around to face her lover. Her voice was still imprinted with the sequels of the orgasm she had given her and it filled Leanne with a feeling of further satisfaction. Hers.

‘Technicality?’ she answered distractedly.

‘Dugdale is coming over tonight as well. Dugdale and her girlfriend I mean.’

‘THE Kezia Dugdale????’

Nicola nodded.

‘The one whose sole and daily purpose is to depict what a bad person you are?’

Nicola nodded again

‘The one who’s probably the only person in the World to hate you more than Ruth Davidson?’

‘Yes, yes and yes. The lesbian labour bitch. And stop looking at me like that. It’s not like I had the choice. I ran into her at Holyrood today… Ruth had told her about our little ‘dinner’, and trust me she was not best please. She started saying something about ‘political felony’ so I had no choice but to invite her…’

‘Oh God… I see… This dinner party is turning into Lesbialand.’

At that moment, the bell rang.


	6. unexpected pairings

‘Why again am I even invited?’

Jen was unusually sulky that evening, and Ruth could perfectly understand.

‘Come on darling. I promise we won’t talk about politics.’

‘Still don’t get it. Is Nicola’s husband even gonna be there?’

Damn. That was a good question. Ruth had been so obsessed with the Nicola/Leanne affair that she’d forgotten all about the First Minister being married.

She shrugged and drove on without giving Jen any further answer. She was anxious.

She braked abruptly.

‘For God’s sake Ruth what the heck?’

‘See these two silhouettes? I know them, I swear to God…’

‘Errr… Just park the car darling… Before you get us both killed. We can walk a bit, that will certainly do you some good.’

‘Evening Ruth!’

Ruth’s blood was boiling as she surged out of the car. She knew it.

‘Kezia. What on earth brings your sneaky labour arse in this neighbourhood?’ Ruth retorted, closing the distance between herself and the other woman.

‘Mind your manners Ruth. I’m doing the exact same thing as you. Going to the sturgeon’s dinner party I mean.’

‘I thought you weren’t invited?’

‘Turns out that I am in the end. I have my ways you know… Ok that’s enough. Why don’t you introduce us to this lovely lady?  This is Louise, my fiancée by the way.’

‘Nice to meet you’. The said Louise shook hands with Ruth and Jen.

‘I’m Jen!’

‘Lovely to meet you Jen, and congratulation on putting up with that one temperamental character!’

Jen giggled.

‘Trust me, dating Miss Ruth’s got its perks!’

She exchanged a meaningful look with her girlfriend. Ruth was really pleased. Once again, Jen was proving to be the perfect girlfriend.

‘Shall we?’ Kezia said, offering her arm to Jen.

Ruth did the same with Louise and the newly-formed pairs walked along towards Nicola’s house.

Quite unexpectedly, Louise found herself realising as they were talking, that Ruth was one of the funniest women she’d met. And she was very handsome as well, very different from her sharp TV persona. Ruth herself was very pleased to have another woman’s attention, especially one endowed with such captivating eyes. She strengthened her grip on Louise’s arm, drawing her nearer to her body. Their eyes met, and Louise blushed. She most certainly had the prettiest eyes.

As for Kezia and Jen, they soon discovered they had a very similar disposition of mind and genuinely enjoyed talking to each other. Jen had felt uncomfortable at the idea of spending an evening with heterosexual women, but lesbians she could handle. Plus, Kezia’s manners were delightfully soft and feminine compared to Ruth’s, which she found extremely enjoyable. 

‘I’m really glad you came’ she whispered in Kezia’s ear, flirtatious. The labour leader felt a twinge of satisfaction in her stomach, something that felt a lot like… lust? She’d been with Louise for so long that she’d forgotten how the touch and the smell of other women affected her, and Jen was enchanting.

 At that very moment and maybe for the first time, Ruth and Kezia thought in unison; the evening was gonna be an interesting one, much more interesting than expected.

 


	7. Ladies who drink

The evening was even more enjoyable than anything the six women had prepared themselves for. Wine and beer were flowing duly and conversations were blossoming in a very cheerful and warm atmosphere as the hours flew by.

Her spirits numbed with alcohol, Nicola pulled Leanne’s waist to herself and started kissing her fiercely. The welsh woman tasted of whisky and liquor, and she was much more intoxicating than anything else she had drunk tonight; so much more.

The four other women were all flushed, and also they had to admit, very much aroused by Nicola and Leanne’s tongue display. The conversations had ceased and all the attention was focused on them.

Ruth felt the monster in her stomach roar in frustration. She couldn’t take it.

‘I’ll be back ladies. Off to the bathroom…’

‘She ok?’  Louise inquired.

‘Dunno… She’s been like this since yesterday’ Jen answered.

Nicola broke the kiss.

‘I’ll go and talk to her…’

The Scottish lass staggered out of the living-room. She felt really concerned, not only because her reputation was at stakes, but because she genuinely cared for Ruth. When she was her age she was only a baby politician, and she knew just how fragile the tory leader had to be on the inside – no matter how tough she appeared. She knocked at the door of the bathroom and entered without waiting for Ruth to tell her to go away.

‘Go away!’ Ruth said to Nicola’s reflection in the mirror. Her hands were clenched on the edge of the sink and her fingers were as white as the ceramic. 

‘No’ Nicola replied calmly.

‘You think I don’t know what this farce of a dinner is all about? You just want me to keep silent on your little affair with the welshie hottie…’

There was such resentment in Ruth’s voice… Nicola’s eyes were filled with tears. But she was not going to cry, no matter how upset she was… Ruth had every right to be angry.

‘I’m sorry Ruth…  Come here’

Ruth was taken off guard. She had expected everything but such an easy apology. She walked towards Nicola and accepted the hug she was offering her. Her first minister smelled heavenly. She inhaled deeply, enjoying every inch of Nicola’s perfection against her body. She was rubbing the nape of her neck with her petite hands while her other hand was resting on the small of her back, making her so aroused she blushed. The touch of the other woman was no longer friendly and comforting. She had started caressing her thigh making her way up under the dark fabric of her dress. Ruth quivered anxiously.

‘Nicola, what are you doing?’

‘The question is, are you enjoying it?’

‘Yes but…’

‘Then be quiet.’

Nicola kneeled down and pushed Ruth’s thighs open.

‘Turned on aren’t we?’ she said playfully while admiring Ruth’s slick wetness.

Ruth felt tongue-tied. The other woman had started spilling kisses on the inside of her thighs while stroking the back of her legs, teasing her without ever getting her tongue where she wanted it to be.

‘You’re such a fucking cunt.’

‘Oh yes I am. And you’re gonna have to beg the fucking cunt if you want more.’

The hot breath of Nicola teasing her pussy unleashed the monster that had been roaming in her stomach. She placed her hands under Nicola’s armpit, lifted her up as if she were a feather and pinned her against the wall with all her weight.

‘Looks like I won’t be the one begging after all.’

She slid her fingers under Nicola’s dress, and surprised to find she was wearing no knickers under it, pushed two fingers inside her mildly wet cunt.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Jen had made her way next to Leanne.

‘K so you! Lookame and tell what the hell’s goin’ on with my girl and the SNP bitch!’

Her hands were holding Leanne’s shoulders firmly despite her being drunk – Leanne had always wondered how that slender lass handled Ruth Davidson… and now she had her answer- and their faces were so close their foreheads were touching.

Leanne gulped. She was already very wet from kissing Nicola, and feeling another woman – and a lesbian!- so intimately closed was certainly not helping the weakness in her legs. She looked down at the other woman’s lips. They looked so tempting, just like the ripe strawberries she was so fond of.

‘T’s our fault… Nic and I… We had sex yesterday… In Nicola’s office… and Ruth saw us. The dinner was my idea... We thought that if we let her play with us she'd be ilent about what she'd seen.

 ‘Wait, lookame in the eyes.’

Leanne felt compelled to look up into Jen’s hypnotising blue eyes.

‘Ruth saw you and Nicola having sex?’ Jen enquired.

Leanne nodded, brushing her forehead against the other woman’s.

Sadness clouded the cerulean orbs for a moment and Leanne felt her heart squeeze in her chest.

‘Ruth’s a bloody cunt and I’m gonna make her pay.’

Anger had replaced sadness and Jen started kissing Leanne brutally. Leanne was overwhelmed and she decided to give in to the kiss.

‘Kez, what do we do now?’ asked Louise.

‘Hmm… Errr I’ll  go get our coats. We’re not staying… This is so outta hands already’

Kezia left the living room. Actually, she didn’t want to leave at all and she was rather curious to know what the sturgeon and the tory troll were up to.


	8. Voyeurism

 

Kezia had never considered herself as a voyeur, but whatever was going on in that bathroom was a hell of a lot hotter than any of the fantasies she had ever had.

Ruth Davidson was savagely biting and sucking at Nicola’s bear neck while pushing three fingers in and out her inner-legs at a pace that could only be matched by the frantic moves of the other woman’s hips.

Kezia couldn’t help a loud gasp at the lewd sight.

Ruth drew her fingers out of Nicola, and waved her glistening finger at the newcomer.

‘Bring your fat labour arse closer’ she bade.

Kezia obeyed; she also complied when Ruth forced her fingers inside her mouth, giving her a taste of Nicola’s juices and fucking her throat in the meantime.

‘Good girl’

Ruth patted her cheek in a domineering gesture.

‘Know what comes next?’

Kezia shrugged her shoulders.

‘I am gonna finish off the Sturgeon. And you’re gonna watch me as I’m doing so. And you’re gonna touch yourself like the fucking labour whore that you are. And above all you’re gonna fucking enjoy it’

Kezia’s eyes widened in anguish. She took a few steps back watching Ruth undressing a helpless Nicola.  More than once had her eyes lingered on Nicola’s pretty legs in her pencil skirts, and now she could finally admire them in their full bareness.

‘Liking what you’re seeing Dugdale?’

Nicola was by far the one who was enjoying herself the most. She’d never thought of herself as a lesbian, but she had to admit that her life had really become exciting the day she’d started having sex with women. She was absolutely delighted by the sight of her two political opponents being so turned by her naked body.

As for Ruth, she felt even more powerful than the day her party had won more seats than labour. The woman she’d been fantasising about for years was at her mercy, and the labour whiny bitch was obeying her every order. If she had to be honest, she would have traded this moment for nothing else in the world, not even the first minister’s seat. She took Nicola’s nipple greedily into her mouth and started sucking.

Kezia had removed her panties and her skirt, and as if under a spell, she started teasing her nipple through her top and drawing circles around her throbbing clit.

Ruth was now kissing every inch of Nicola’s belly, pushing her tongue inside her belly button every now and then.

All three women were writhing in pleasure.

Never had Nicola thought that Ruth would be such a gentle lover. The tory leader was now between her legs, licking, nibbling, stroking, fingering, licking… The Scottish lass was so dizzy that she could no longer determine what Ruth’s expert hands and tongue were doing to her. Kezia’s panting was echoing her own moans, adding to the overwhelming pleasure.

The third woman was pushing her fingers inside her, matching the rhythm of Ruth’s fingers inside Nicola, and imagining what it would be like to be fucked by Ruth or by Nicola – or both of them.

For Ruth’s ultimate pleasure, Kezia and Nicola came both at the same time in the most glorious concert of moans.

The three women had finally found a playground where they hit it off.


End file.
